<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, Stranger by maybeeatspaghetti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711960">Love, Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti'>maybeeatspaghetti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless Whizzvin Smut [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Whizzer Brown, First Time, Frottage, Insecure Marvin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Whizzer's a big softy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvin accidentally tells a stranger he's hooking up with that he loves him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless Whizzvin Smut [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love, Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marvin hadn’t meant to say, “I love you.” He really hadn’t. It had been an accident. In the heat of the moment, it had slipped out, a reflex from years of having sex with Trina. Have sex, say “I love you.” That was how it worked with Trina. She expected him to profess his love for her every time. So he always did, even if he didn’t mean it, even if it was always a little flat, even if there was no heat behind those words. And so now, having sex with a stranger he’d picked up at a bar, the first person—the first man—he’d ever had sex with other than Trina, he said “I love you” because that’s what his brain had been trained to do.</p><p>The stranger froze. He was perched in a squat on Marvin’s hips, riding him. Or, well, he had been riding him. He wasn’t moving now. He was staring at Marvin, eyes wide. When Marvin’s brain caught up to him and he realized what he’d said, he apologized and furiously backtracked, saying he didn’t know why he said it, he didn’t mean it, it was stupid, it was just the heat of the moment, it didn’t mean anything.</p><p>“I was going to say,” the stranger said, “that I must be <i>really</i> good if you’re saying that already. I only met you a couple hours ago. And I don’t even know your name.”</p><p>“Marvin.”</p><p>“Whizzer.”</p><p>“I don’t—ah—I don’t love you,” Marvin said, stuttering a little as Whizzer—what an odd name, Marvin thought—began moving again, bouncing on Marvin’s cock. “I just—ah—always—ah—say that during—” He sucked in a sharp breath as Whizzer began bouncing faster. </p><p>“You’re adorable,” Whizzer said.</p><p>Marvin felt a surge of shame at being called adorable—feminized, emasculated, reduced—and he pressed his palms to his eyes. Whizzer’s movements slowed to a stop.</p><p>“Uh… you all right?”</p><p>“I’m not— I don’t want— I’m not a girl,” he said, hands still on his face.</p><p>“I’m literally sitting on your dick right now. I know you’re not a girl.”</p><p>“Don’t call me… that. Adorable. Don’t call me that.”</p><p>“Are you crying?”</p><p>Marvin’s eyes were burning. “No.”</p><p>“Can I keep going? Your dick feels good and I’d really like to finish sometime this century. I won’t call you that again. Fuck.”</p><p>Marvin moved his hands away from his eyes. Whizzer, who was no longer squatting and had settled with his knees on either side of Marvin, was staring at him. Marvin put his hands on Whizzer’s hips and lifted him up just a bit before thrusting a couple times. Whizzer sighed and pushed Marvin’s hips down and kept at it, bouncing up and down and fisting his hand over his cock until his legs stiffened and he pushed himself up and lifted off Marvin’s cock involuntarily and nearly fell forward on top of Marvin as his muscles contracted and he came.</p><p>Marvin didn’t come. Whizzer calling him “adorable” had effectively killed his mood. Whizzer climbed off him and Marvin swung his legs over the edge of the bed and dropped his head in his hands. He took a few deep breaths. This was not how he had expected the night to go. Go to a bar, find a man, finally act on the feelings he’d been having for men for years, have a good time, and go home to his wife and child. <i>That’s</i> how the night was supposed to go. Not this.</p><p>A hand touched his back lightly and he jumped.</p><p>“Hey, um… You okay? You didn’t—uh…”</p><p>Marvin didn’t respond. He took a deep breath instead and exhaled hotly into his palms.</p><p>“Seriously. You okay? Is something wrong?”</p><p>“I—” Oh god, he was going to cry in front of a completely stranger, wasn’t he? “I— It’s nothing.”</p><p>“Was it the ‘adorable’ thing? You said you didn’t like that. Sorry. I wouldn’t have done it if I’d known. You should have told me beforehand.”</p><p>“I didn’t know,” Marvin said shakily. “I’ve never— I’ve never done this before.”</p><p>Come to think of it, <i>that</i> probably would have been a good thing to mention beforehand, more than anything. He was making so many mistakes tonight. He should have just stayed home. </p><p>Marvin heard Whizzer swallow behind him. A tentative hand curled over his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey. Marvin.” When Marvin didn’t respond, he squeezed his shoulder. “Marvin.”</p><p>Marvin lowered his hands from his face and found Whizzer leaning over his shoulder to look at him. Whizzer smiled when Marvin looked up. Marvin did not.</p><p>“Hey, Marvin. That’s— That is your name, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Whizzer looked relieved. “Okay, uh, well. Marvin. Was this— your… first time?”</p><p>“With a guy. I’m—” He had no idea how much information to reveal about himself. “I’m married.”</p><p>“You should have told me.”</p><p>At that, Marvin got upset and dropped his head back into his hands. “I know! I know I should have told you but I didn’t. I should have done a lot of things, like just stay at home tonight.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad. I just— If I’d known I would have tried to make it better for you.”</p><p>Whizzer’s hand was tugging at Marvin’s, trying to get his hands away from his face. He was persistent, so Marvin let him pull his hands away and they fell to his sides. Whizzer gently slipped his hand into Marvin’s. Marvin liked the feeling but didn’t make any move to actively hold Whizzer’s hand back.</p><p>“It was pretty good,” Marvin said, “until you…” </p><p>“Yeah. You were into it at first, though, right?” Marvin nodded. Whizzer smiled. “So into it you were saying ‘I love you’ and all that.”</p><p>The corner of Marvin’s mouth twitched into the beginnings of a smile, but it quickly slid away. “I didn’t mean to say that.”</p><p>“It’s okay. It was cute.” Perhaps realizing, rightly, that Marvin would react badly to being called “cute” as well as “adorable,” he stuttered, and then said, “I mean— I kind of liked it. Is that weird? No one’s ever said that to me before. It was— I liked it even though I know it was a heat of the moment type thing.” He paused for a moment. “Would you like to finish? I feel bad leaving you hanging.”</p><p>“I’m… not really hard anymore.”</p><p>“That’s okay. Can I?” Whizzer asked, holding his hand out over Marvin’s cock.</p><p>Marvin nodded and Whizzer’s hand moved down to grasp his cock lightly. Whizzer’s fingers massaged him gently, pressing and cupping and fondling him. Whizzer took Marvin’s hand and led it to his own cock, which was lying, half-hard, between his legs. Marvin took it tentatively, not really sure what to do with it, since Whizzer had only touched himself throughout their encounter. It was warm and heavy and solid and the skin there felt delicate and soft.</p><p>“Just do what you do to yourself,” Whizzer said, and Marvin started moving his hand, up and down. The angle felt weird, doing it to another person. “If you squeeze on the way up, it feels—” He took a couple shallow breaths when Marvin did just that. “Yeah. That feels good.”</p><p>They pleasured each other for a few minutes until they were both hard again, their breathing syncing and leveling out together as they settled into the rhythm of it.</p><p>“I’d be down to let you fuck me again if you wanted,” Whizzer said, letting go of Marvin. The corner of Marvin’s mouth quirked at that, which Whizzer caught. He smiled and nudged Marvin’s shoulder. “I saw that. C’mere.”</p><p>Whizzer looped his arm into Marvin’s and tugged him backwards onto the bed. He sat against a wall of pillows and pulled Marvin in by his hips until he could reach down and take both of their cocks in his hand. Whizzer ran both of his hands up and down their cocks, together, and Marvin fell back on his heels at the shock of how good it felt, his cock slipping out of Whizzer’s hand. Whizzer followed him as he fell back. He turned Marvin so that Marvin was propped up against the pillows, and then moved forward until he was right up against Marvin and pushed their cocks together again. Marvin hissed in pleasure. Whizzer guided his cock down to press against Marvin’s balls, and Marvin put his hands up involuntarily and gripped the corners of the pillow behind his shoulders; he felt like he badly needed to stretch. </p><p>When Whizzer was ready, he checked in with Marvin and then used two hands to massage lube over Marvin’s cock. Then he lay back this time, instead of ordering Marvin down like he’d done when they’d first entered the room an hour or so ago. He shoved a pillow beneath his ass and opened his legs and spread his cheeks wide with his fingers. Taking that at his cue, Marvin pressed close and rubbed the tip of his cock around Whizzer’s hole in small circles. He was curious to touch it with his finger and see what it felt like, but—</p><p>“In,” Whizzer demanded, and Marvin acquiesced. He pushed just the tip in and then pulled out and then pushed just the tip back in, and repeated that for a minute until Whizzer whined and Marvin finally pushed all the way in. Whizzer let out a long sigh. “That feels good,” he said, and Marvin felt a wave of tingles shoot through his body. “Pretend this is your first time, not what we did earlier.”</p><p>Marvin pulled out all the way to the tip and then thrust back in with one smooth motion. Whizzer’s cock jolted where it was resting on his stomach. Marvin started fucking him, changing the speed and angle of his thrusts every once in a while, and Whizzer was making light little gasping sounds every time Marvin changed what he was doing. Now that he was in control, he could do just what he liked, and it sounded like Whizzer liked it too. He wasn’t a complete novice when it came to sex. He’d had multiple girlfriends before Trina, and he and Trina may not have had an active sex life at that particular moment, but in the past, they had, and Marvin had very quickly figured out tricks to stay hard when he was with her. Even though he was employing those tricks now, out of habit, he needed no help staying hard with Whizzer. It was a welcome feeling.</p><p>“Why do you say ‘I love you’ during sex?” Whizzer asked, face flushed and saliva gathering on his bottom lip from chewing on it.</p><p>How Whizzer could still speak in complete sentences was a mystery to Marvin.</p><p>“I—” He halted through his answer. “My wife— wants it.”</p><p>“Tell me you love me.”</p><p>“I love you,” Marvin choked out, equal parts embarrassed and turned on by saying it to someone he barely knew. “I love you.”</p><p>Whizzer arched his back in response, shoulders and hips lifting completely off the bed, and that changed the pressure around Marvin’s cock, making it hotter, tighter. Whizzer grabbed his knees and pulled them up to his chest and Marvin was hitting a deeper angle that was so good for both of them, and Marvin had never made any noise during sex before but he was now letting out a stream of quiet moans, which Whizzer was matching. Whizzer’s eyes were closed, his mouth open.</p><p>“I’m really close,” Whizzer said, and brought his legs to wrap around Marvin’s lower back, trying to pull him in closer.</p><p>Marvin was getting close himself. He moved his hands to Whizzer’s stomach and pressed down on the sides just a bit. Whizzer let out a surprised cry and his legs contracted involuntarily, pulling Marvin closer and throwing his rhythm off. He stilled, buried inside Whizzer. He hung his head down, breathing heavily, trying not to come.</p><p>“Are you close?” Whizzer asked, and Marvin could only nod. “Come for me,” he said, pushing his hips down and rolling them. Marvin was completely bowled over by the sensation, and he fell forward onto his elbows over Whizzer, panting into his chest. “Come for me,” Whizzer repeated, and Marvin managed one weak thrust before coming deep inside Whizzer with a shuddering groan. </p><p>“I love you,” he gasped. “I love you, I love you.”</p><p>Whizzer arched his back and came, for the second time that night, at those words. His legs were holding Marvin to him in a death grip, but when Marvin tried to wriggle away, he clutched him tighter. </p><p>“Stay inside me, please?” Whizzer asked, and for the first time that night, his voice was soft and vulnerable. “I know this isn’t how hookups usually end but I don’t really want to let you go yet.”</p><p>Marvin melted a bit at that and rolled them over, Whizzer now on top, so that it was easier for Marvin’s quickly softening cock to stay inside him. This was extremely intimate—something Marvin thought was more appropriate for married couples—but it didn’t feel awkward. And as for this not being how hookups usually ended, Marvin had no idea how they were supposed to end, as this was all he knew.</p><p>“I don’t usually do this,” Whizzer said suddenly.</p><p>“I don’t either.”</p><p>“No, I mean—after I came and you didn’t, I should have just kicked you out like I normally do, but, I don’t know, you just— I liked you and you seemed upset and I didn’t want to kick you out.”</p><p>Marvin didn’t know what to say in response, so he didn’t say anything. </p><p>“I’m breaking all my rules tonight, for you,” Whizzer said, chuckling softly.</p><p>“What rules?”</p><p>“Don’t care about them, don’t talk after, don’t cuddle after, don’t do virgins—”</p><p>“I’m not a virgin.”</p><p>“Well… okay, I guess I’ll give it to you that you have put your dick in other people before. But you said you’d never done guys before. So you were kinda. Even if the mechanics are similar.” Whizzer paused and studied his face. “Are you gay? Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”</p><p>“Yes.” He’d never said it out loud before. “Can I— Can I kiss you?” he asked hesitantly.</p><p>Whizzer looked at him for a moment, as though having a serious internal debate. He sighed and mumbled something about his rules again before leaning down and connecting his lips to Marvin’s. They kissed for a while, until Marvin started to feel uncomfortable still being inside Whizzer and they separated. Marvin cleaned up and got dressed. Whizzer was still sitting naked on the bed, watching him as he pulled on his clothes. </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind seeing you again,” Whizzer said.</p><p>Marvin looked up, surprised.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. Never see them again. But I’d like to.”</p><p>“I— Yeah. I’d like to see you again too.”</p><p>Whizzer’s eyes crinkled. “Come back to the bar. I’ll be waiting.”</p><p>Whizzer leapt off the bed and pressed a quick kiss to Marvin’s lips as he was headed out the door. “See you around.”</p><p>Marvin would.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>